The Broken Hero
by ruinechan
Summary: For my dear hero,when the time it's up, the last word I want to say... just I love you. Mikan-Natsume :D
1. Prolog & Chapter 1

The Broken Hero

Disclaimer: Apakah hak milik Gakuen Alice sudah dijual? Kalau sudah, aku ingin membelinya dari Higuchi Tachibana! :D

Pairing: Natsume H. dan Mikan S.

Rated: T

Ini fanfic kedua, yo. Fanfic pertama dengan judul Tell Me Your Wish bukannya gak mau dilanjutin tapi lagi gak sempet, sumpah. T_T. Jadi mohon dimaafkan juga ya kalo ceritanya gaje, OOC, typoness, abalness, dan lain-lain karena saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Pokoknya baca dan review please #puppyeyes

Non-Alice.

Mikan Natsume forever.

Oke guys, selamat membaca :D

Prolog

Kalau kau bertanya apakah dunia sudah damai atau tidak, jawabannya adalah tidak. Di sudut jauh negara-negara maju di seluruh benua, bahkan di negara termiskin sekalipun, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kegelapan masih dalam upaya pembersihan. Manusia-manusia terlantar semakin bertambah jumlahnya. Mata mereka semakin tajam, namun mereka tidak dapat membedakan apa kegelapan sesungguhnya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa kegelapan telah menguasai mereka, merenggut perlahan nyawa mereka. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa kegelapan sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Selalu berganti dan terulang.

Kegelapan sangatlah cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari cahaya, karena ia tak terlihat. Kegelapan memiliki kekuatan besar, mempengaruhi dan menimbulkan kerusakan sana-sini tanpa diketahui dan segera menghilang. Tatapannya menusuk dan menghasut, membuat hampir semua orang tak bisa berpaling darinya. Sentuhannya tajam dan memikat, membuat siapapun tak bisa lepas darinya. Suaranya lembut namun jahat, membuat perempuan maupun laki-laki akan tertarik padanya.

Tapi ia hanya butuh satu manusia. Perempuan yang telah membuatnya hampir menghilang. Seorang pahlawan yang bahkan tidak pernah terdengar namanya. Tapi hanya kegelapan yang tahu, bahwa pahlawan itu telah memberikan hal yang telah menyelamatkan dunia dari dirinya. Dirinya yang amat jahat dan merusak. Dan kegelapan kini semakin liar, ia selalu mempunyai dendam pada siapapun yang menghalanginya. Termasuk, perempuan sang pahlawan. Ia yakin, ia bisa menghancurkannya dalam seketika. Ia bisa menarik sang pahlawan ke dalam dirinya dalam waktu sekian detik saja.

_"Namaku, Mikan Sakura, Gakuen Alice. Ordinary Section. Salam kenal."_

_ Waktu bergerak cepat, menyusup dengan kecepatan tak terbatas…_

_ Dimana aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang makin berubah…_

_ Kekuatan, kepercayaan, dan perasaan…_

_ Dimana semuanya sudah tak dapat lagi digunakan…_

_ Aku harus berjalan sendiri, menuju kembali ke duniaku…_

_ Aku punya satu tugas yang selalu sama…_

_ Karena saat para pahlawan menghilang, mereka hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat…_

_ Kegelapan akan bangkit kembali…_

_ Dan saatnya menyelamatkan dunia, lagi…_

Chapter 1

Mikan berlari lagi. Meskipun energinya sudah terkuras habis, ia harus tetap berlari. Ia tahu betul betapa banyak bahaya dibelakangnya, yang siap memangsanya hidup-hidup. Namun secepat apapun ia berlari, ia hanya menemukan pohon-pohon tinggi di sekitarnya dengan kabut yang tebal setiap ia memprediksi bahwa hari sudah pagi. Padahal, ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat jelas cahaya matahari.

Ia berjalan perlahan setelah merasa nafasnya melemah dan dengan beruntungnya menemukan sebuah danau kecil dengan air yang sangat bersih dan terlihat berkilauan. Ia membersihkan wajah pucatnya dengan air tersebut. Kemudian ia membersihkan berbagai luka yang didapatnya selama perjalanannya di dalam hutan tersebut. Sesekali ia menyerngit karena beberapa luka dalam yang diperolehnya. Setelah itu, ia bersandar pada batang pohon di dekat danau seraya memastikan sepasang pedang peraknya masih menempel di punggungnya, begitu juga dengan senjata lain yang ia miliki.

Nafasnya tetap berat meskipun ia telah beristirahat hampir setengah jam. Bola matanya yang berwarna hazel memudar warnanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Wajahnya yang sejak awal berwarna putih pucat, tak berubah sedikitpun. Angin semilir bahkan dapat membuatnya terlihat kedinginan dan ia kini hanya mampu menatap langit yang sebenarnya terhalang rimbunnya hutan.

"Aku terlambat…," bisiknya lemah. "Ini buruk. Mereka sudah menyebar di segala penjuru kota."

Meskipun ia terlihat lemah, ia masih awas dan dapat bertarung setidaknya. Dan juga memutar otak untuk mencari cara. Ia harus menemukan cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu.

Masalah ini dimulai dua bulan yang lalu. Dimana seluruh murid-murid Gakuen Alice merayakan kenaikan tingkat ataupun kelulusan mereka sekaligus kedamaian yang dulu sempat direnggut oleh orang-orang yang tidak menginginkan kejayaan Gakuen Alice. Mereka terlihat berpesta ria, bergabung dengan seluruh murid-murid Mystical dan juga Defense yang bahkan tidak keberatan berbaur dengan murid-murid Ordinary atau murid-murid biasa yang tidak seperti mereka.

Tidak banyak yang menyadari bahwa berpasang-pasang mata ikut menghadiri pesta tersebut. Dan tepat tengah malam, mereka muncul. Berpuluh-puluh The Created Soul—manusia yang sudah tidak murni lagi, menyerang mereka. Dengan tatapan tajam, bentuk tubuh yang terlihat tidak masuk diakal membuat murid-murid terkejut terlebih para murid yang berasal dari Ordinary Section dan membuat mereka berlarian tak tentu arah.

The Created Soul dapat menyerupai apapun, sekalipun para pengendali api yang berasal dari Defense Section ataupun Elafrótita atau pemilik sihir cahaya—sihir terkuat, dari Mystical Section. Dan para penghuni Mystical dan Defense tak kalah kagetnya. Mereka selalu merasa bahwa tak ada yang dapat menandingi mereka dan The Created Soul telah berhasil menghancurleburkan mereka. Hall utama Gakuen Alice hancur berantakan, murid-murid biasa yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri tewas di tempat. Mysticalist dan Defensionist juga sisanya, mengalami luka-luka.

Mereka tidak akan ganas seandainya mereka tidak mencari sesuatu disana, tentunya. Seorang perempuan bernama Mikan Sakura. Ia telah diincar bertahun-tahun oleh pemimpin Death Hawks, organisasi pembuat The Created Soul. Organisasi penyebar kegelapan. Dan Mikan, dengan kecepatannya, berusaha kabur sebisa mungkin. Ia berharap dengan itu, para The Created Soul tidak akan lagi mengganggu Gakuen Alice. Dan mungkin itu bisa jadi benar, namun semuanya terlambat. Sejak awal, The Created Soul telah mencoba menjarah dunia dan menyebar dimana-mana. Dan kini, gadis itu hampir tidak mempunyai tujuan kemana ia akan meminta bantuan karena ia bukanlah tipe yang rela menyerahkan dirinya mentah-mentah.

Dan sekarang, inilah nasibnya, terjebak di dalam hutan dalam perjalanannya ke Rusia. Padahal setahunya, Rusia tidak memiliki hutan layaknya hutan hujan tropis tempat ia terjebak sekarang ini. Dan ia tahu, ia tidak punya waktu yang banyak untuk menyelesaikan masalah dunia sekarang ini.

"Tidak kuat untuk lari lagi, huh?" suara yang tidak familiar mau tak mau membuat Mikan mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan dengan postur tinggi dan langsing layaknya model, rambut berwarna merah muda yang ikal dan wajah yang sangat sempurna, tercium sekali itu adalah hasil operasi plastik. Mikan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak mengenal sosok di depannya. Ia tidak sedikitpun mempunyai serpihan ingatan tentang gadis itu. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah belasan orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, masing-masing menggenggam pedang kecil dan bertopeng. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan pohon di belakangnya, berusaha untuk berdiri, kemudian mengambil salah satu dari sepasang pedang peraknya.

"Perkenalkan, gadis tidak tahu diri, namaku Luna Koizumi, tunangan Natsume Hyuuga," ujarnya dengan nada angkuh sekaligus tersenyum licik. Mikan terdiam kaku saat mendengar nama panjang Natsume disebut-sebut dan kemudian ia mengerti, bahwa gadis inilah yang selalu ingin disebut Ruka—sahabatnya, sebagai tunangan pengganti dirinya. Dahinya mengerut dan matanya hampir-hampir terbuka lebar saat ia dapat mencium sebuah bau gas yang dulu sering dihirupnya di laboratorium bawah tanah Death Hawks. Bau itu tidak membahayakan memang. Namun setiap kali ia dapat menghirup bau itu, ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Ia merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Luna, karena ia tidak dapat melihat kekhawatiran Mikan.

"Aku muak setiap kali Natsume teringat padamu dan aku yakin, kau pasti sangat menyesal mengapa dulu kau meninggalkan Natsume. Kau masih kecil namun kau sudah menyakitinya, bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh keluarga Yukihara, keluarga pendamping Hyuuga sejak dulu. Padahal, keluarga Koizumi selalu menghormati keluarga Yukihara. Tapi kini, lihat apa yang telah kau dan ibumu lakukan. Kalian berdua telah menghancurkan nama Yukihara dan menjadikan keluarga kalian keluarga rendahan. Kau tidak pantas hidup, sama seperti orangtuamu."

"Jangan bicara seenaknya tentang orangtuaku, bodoh!" bantah Mikan dengan agak tersengal, masih akibat dari gas yang entah darimana merangsang indera penciumannya.

"Bodoh? Yeah, kau kabur karena kau bodoh, bukan? Kau ada di Rusia, karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk menganggap bahwa Natsume akan kembali padamu. Semuanya karena kau terlalu bodoh, termasuk mengapa orangtuamu meninggalkanmu sejak kecil. Kau. Sudah tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini."

"Aku... aku masih memiliki teman-temanku. Dan aku yakin Ruka tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Luna terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengangkat wajah pucat Mikan—yang lebih pendek darinya itu, agar ia dapat bertatapan langsung dengannya. Luna sendiri sempat terkejut karena melihat mata Mikan berubah warna menjadi keabu-abuan, namun ia mengusir rasa takutnya dengan segera.

"Kita lihat, Mikan Sakura, atau… Mikan Yukihara, kau atau aku yang akan menang."

Dan setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang dapat Mikan rasakan kecuali rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

-The Broken Hero-

Natsume—Natsume Hyuuga, menggenggam setir mobilnya dengan erat dan sesaat kemudian menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Luna yang duduk di bangku penumpang terbanting ke depan. Dengan berteriak histeris ala perempuan tentunya. Dan kedua tangannya memeluk tangan Natsume. Natsume melepas kacamatanya yang semula bertengger di atas hidungnya dan melepaskan dengan paksa tangannya dari tangan Luna.

"Cih, kau tega sekali Natsu. Sebagai tunangan yang baik, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Kau lupa?" desis Luna, setelah merapikan kembali rambut ikalnya dan menatap Natsume dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Natsume seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya memiliki nama panjang Natsume Hyuuga. Nama Hyuuga adalah nama belakang yang selalu dipakai oleh keturunan dari keluarganya. Salah satu fungsinya adalah untuk menjaga kemurnian darah keluarganya. Laki-laki dengan paras tampan dan dengan postur tubuh yang tegap itu kini menjadi pemimpin dari keluarga terbesar sepanjang sejarah, yaitu keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga Hyuuga sejak dulu adalah keluarga yang sangat dihormati bahkan hampir tidak pernah tercoreng namanya. Hal ini didukung oleh warga asli Russia yang selalu mendukung mereka dan menentang apapun yang tidak disetujui oleh keluarga tersebut.

Sedangkan Luna Koizumi adalah tunangannya untuk sementara. Sekali lagi untuk SEMENTARA. Kata tunangan apalagi jika ditambah kata sementara memang tidak terdengar enak di telinga. Namun, inilah yang terjadi pada keluarga-keluarga bangsawan dan pebisnis termasyhur tingkat dunia. Mereka selalu mentunangkan putra-putri mereka untuk menjaga keaslian keluarga mereka dan hal yang sama menimpa Natsume. Tapi sebagai pemimpin yang akan menentukan nasib masa depan keluarganya, ia mau tidak mau harus menurut. Dan kata sementara ini diakibatkan oleh sebuah cerita yang tidak pernah Natsume lupakan seumur hidupnya. Mikan Sakura atau Mikan Yukihara adalah tunangan pertama Natsume setelah sebelumnya ia diberikan dua pilihan. Mikan atau Luna. Dan hasilnya, Mikan adalah perempuan yang ia pilih. Namun penolakan akan ibunda Mikan—Yuka, untuk menjadi pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga, membuat sebagian besar keluarga besar Hyuuga memupuk dendam pada keturunannya. Dan mereka melakukan segala cara agar Natsume membenci Mikan, dan lebih memilih Luna. Berawal dari itulah, Mikan mengalami perjalanan panjang yang tidak layak untuk seorang gadis seperti dia. Menjadi alat bagi sebuah organisasi bawah tanah. Melarikan diri dengan pilihan mati terbunuh atau menyebarkan kejahatan. Membunuh setiap orang-orang jahat. Mematikan keluarga-keluarga mafia. Tangan itu telah menghabisi berpuluh-puluh orang, bahkan bisa mencapai ratusan. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia kembali ke Russia untuk memerangi keluarga Hyuuga dan berusaha agar tidak ada hubungan lagi di antara mereka.

Dan keluarga Hyuuga sendiri, tidak ada habis-habisnya untuk mencerca putri keluarga Yukihara itu. Dan membuat hati Natsume menjadi penuh akan amarah terhadapnya hingga ia mengetahui kebenarannya di saat ia berumur 17 tahun, dimana ia harus memilih kembali. Dan di saat pikirannya yang tidak lepas akan Mikan, ia dengan terpaksa memilih Luna. Luna yang bagi dia hanyalah perempuan dengan segala _fashionista_ yang menurutnya hanya merusak pandangan. Luna yang hanya mengandalkan _outer beauty_ sehingga ia rela merombak wajahnya agar Natsume dapat menerimanya. Luna yang boleh dibilang ia tidak mempunyai kemampuan spesial dari dalam dirinya. Luna yang hanya bisa mengeluh ini itu dan berceloteh ria saat ia ada di dekatnya. Luna yang… tidak sebanding dengan Mikan.

Natsume kemudian menghela nafas pendek dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dimana beberapa warga Russia sedang mengantri untuk menyebrang. Beberapa memakai _hoodie_ ataupun jaket karena udara yang sedang beralih dari panas ke dingin membuat udara lebih bersuhu rendah dari biasanya. Namun, bukan itu yang Natsume sedang pikirkan saat ini. Sebuah percakapan kecil teringat kembali dalam pikirannya sekarang.

_"Kau akan mudah menemukanku dalam udara dingin," ujar Mikan seraya merapatkan jaketnya. Matanya sesekali mengerjap akibat serpihan salju yang jatuh secara teratur saat itu. Ia juga tak jarang menggosok-gosok tangannya untuk menjaga suhu badannya tidak dingin. Namun sebuah jaket yang lebih tebal hadir di punggungnya. Mikan segera menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Natsume sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya._

_ "Kau kira aku ini bodoh? Udara dingin tidak dapat menentukan siapa manusia yang ingin kau cari."_

_ "Udara dingin membuatku kehilangan segalanya. Kau akan tahu apa artinya saat kau sudah beranjak dewasa. Dan dengan itu, kau dapat menemukanku," balas Mikan dengan nada yakin. Ia seolah dapat membaca masa depan yang akan ia jalani. Namun kemudian Natsume berkata dengan tatapan yang tak kalah seriusnya dari gadis itu,_

_ "Kalau begitu, aku berharap tak ada udara dingin jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Mikan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

"Yah! Natsume! Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" suara nyaring Luna menusuk telinganya dan dengan seketika menghilangkan lamunan sejenak laki-laki pemimpin Hyuuga itu. Ia memutar setir kembali dan mobilnya kemudian melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan segala sisa-sisa gas di belakangnya. Serpihan ingatan. Kebahagiaan. Kesedihan. Kesakitan. Tiadakah hal lagi yang bisa membebaninya untuk saat ini? Di saat hatinya masih bimbang untuk memilih, berpaling dan siap menanggung resiko atas pilihannya tersebut? Di saat dirinya sedang lemah dan atas kesakitan masa lalu? Di saat ia menjadi melankolis akan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak bisa terlupakan olehnya? Seorang gadis yang kini menganggap dirinya adalah musuhnya?

_"Mikan… seandainya waktu bisa terulang kembali…"_

TBC.

Please review! Arigatou :)))


	2. Chapter 2

The Broken Hero

Disclaimer: Kakakku, Higuchi Tachibana membolehkan aku untuk memilikinya :D

Pairing: Natsume H. dan Mikan S.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Annyeonghaseyo. Konnichiwa. Aku datang lagi, nih dengan chapter ke-2. Semoga gak typo deh. Dan pemberitahuan, pemberitahuan, tidak hanya ada Natsume-Mikan tapi Ruka-Hotaru dan Koko-Sumire kok. Pokoknya baca dan review! No flame! Arigatou. Kamsahamnida. :)

Non-Alice.

Mikan Natsume forever.

Oke guys, selamat membaca :D

Chapter 2

"Suasana Gakuen Alice, sekolah bergengsi sedunia, telah kembali seperti semula setelah penyerangan dahsyat atas mereka beberapa hari yang lalu oleh makhluk-makhluk tidak dikenal." Suara dari layar transparan di kelas sepuluh-dua yang telah terhubung oleh semua _chip_ di Gakuen Alice bergema. Layar yang semula menunjukkan seorang penyiar yang memakai mantel bulu kini berganti menjadi lingkungan Gakuen Alice yang terlihat lebih mewah daripada sebelumnya dengan pepohonan yang tetap seperti dulu.

"Saat ini, murid-murid Gakuen Alice merenovasi sekolah mereka secara bersama-sama serta melakukan upacara kematian bagi murid-murid yang tewas saat itu. Tidak terlihat hal yang mencurigakan saat ini. Semua kegiatan pembelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, sebuah rumor tak disangka mulai menyebar. Mikan Sakura, salah satu anggota patroli tingkat tinggilah yang merancang semua kerusakan ini, dan keberadaannya yang tidak diketahui malah menguatkan rumor tersebut. Kini beberapa—"

Piip. Tsubasa mematikan layar _touch screen_ itu dengan seketika. Ia hanya terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menatap kedua temannya. Yaitu Misaki dan Ruka yang kini sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Kau lihat teman-teman kita yang lain?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Mereka sudah tidak akan datang kembali ke Gakuen Alice. Kebanyakan karena mreeka tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah ini. Namun Anna dan Nonoko, mereka tidak dapat dilacak pula keberadaannya dan kemungkinan besar, mereka sedang mencari Mikan. Usami, Yura, dan Mochiage, mereka masih tidak dapat dipercaya karena terakhir kali mereka ada dalam pertarungan akhir tahun, mereka membantu pihak musuh. Dan Koko," Misaki menelan ludahnya penuh dengan kegugupan saat menyebut nama itu, "ia hampir membunuh Mikan dan _please_ Tsubasa, aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Mikan bahwa ia kabur bukan karena ingin melarikan diri. Aku sangat mengenalnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu." Dan Misaki kembali menangis, untuk kesekian kalinya sejak Mikan menghilang.

"Aku tahu, Misaki." Tsubasa menunduk, seolah ia bisa merasakan apa yang Misaki rasakan saat ini, sungguh-sungguh merasa kehilangan seorang teman. Sahabat. Orang yang selalu ada dan siap di sampingnya.

"Aku…" Misaki berkata di sela-sela tangisnya, "aku hanya takut kalau ia tidak selamat dalam perjalanannya. Apapun yang terjadi, kegagalan apapun yang akan ia hadapi, aku hanya dapat berharap dia tetap hidup." Tsubasa mengusap pelan rambut panjang Misaki untuk menenangkannya. Tapi kenyataannya tangisan Misaki semakin keras, ia tidak pernah sesedih ini sebelumnya.

"Misaki, aku juga berharap begitu. Selama ini dia selalu memberikan banyak pengorbanan untukku sehingga aku… dapat kembali seperti semula," ujar Tsubasa seraya memandangi kakinya yang dulu hampir lumpuh karena racun buatan keluarga Kagura. Mikan juga pernah menyadarkannya kembali saat pertarungan akhir tahun saat ia dimanfaatkan oleh pihak musuh dengan posisinya sebagai 'yang terpilih'.

"Gakuen Alice tidak akan mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Yang ada, mereka malah memberikan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Mikan dan membiarkannya ditangkap oleh personil keamanan dunia, atau _Death Hawks_, atau… Mouri," ujar Ruka dengan pandangan nanar lurus ke depan. Tangannya berkeringat dingin ketika ia membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Dan sudah tentu, ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya sahabat terbaik sepanjang hidupnya diperalat.

"Tono sudah berusaha meyakinkan para _Mysticalist_ dan _Defensionist_ untuk membantu melindunginya dan kelihatannya… Narumi-sensei mengambil peran utama dalam hal ini. Posisi Tono sebagai anak dari ketua yayasan sangat membantu dalam hal ini. Gakuen Alice juga tidak akan membiarkan informasi tentang mereka di_expose_ secara besar-besaran. Keamanan sekolah kita akan semakin terancam lagipula. Jadi, lebih baik kita fokus pada kondisi Mikan disana," balas Tsubasa dengan yakin.

"Aku hanya berharap pada Natsume untuk saat ini." Ruka meraih _handphone_nya, kemudian mengecek barangkali ada _messag_e atau telepon yang memberitahukan kondisi Mikan namun hal itu sia-sia. Dan ia memasukkan _handphone_nya kembali ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Natsume? Maksudmu… pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga yang sempat hadir di pertarungan akhir tahun itu?" tanya Misaki. Ia kemudian mengusap air matanya yang masih tersisa.

Warna mata Ruka sekilas berubah warna saat Misaki menyebut-nyebut nama orang yang selalu dibencinya itu. "Natsume datang kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Yeah…" Misaki tersenyum getir, "dia yang membawa Mikan ke ruang kesehatan. Dan dia meninggalkan Mikan sebelum mengingatkanku agar menjaganya dengan hati-hati. Dia laki-laki yang baik dan perhatian." Dan satu kalimat terakhir Misaki sukses membuat kedua laki-laki yang bersama dirinya sekarang ini tercengang tak percaya. Namun Ruka dengan cepat merespon dengan cara mendengus kesal dan kemudian memakai _hoodie_ juga mengambil pistolnya. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, Tsubasa, apa Ruka punya perasaan khusus pada Mikan?" tanya Misaki dengan nada jahil. Dan Tsubasa hanya tertawa mendengarnya, memecahkan suasana ketegangan yang semula terbentuk di ruangan itu.

-The Broken Hero-

Perempuan berambut brunette itu berjalan dengan susah payah. Mata hazelnya kini telah berubah warna menjadi perak. Kedua kakinya telah dipenuhi goresan senjata tajam dan tetes demi tetes darah yang semula mengalir kini telah mengering karena waktu yang cukup lama telah ditempuhnya. Kedua tangannya hanya bisa terkulai lemas. Sekilas dari luar ia sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Penampilannya yang buruk saat itu, rambut brunette yang selalu menarik perhatian orang lain, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan atau lebih tepatnya 'merendahkan'.

Dia hanya bisa berjalan dengan pandangan dingin ke arah depan. Tidak peduli orang yang ditemuinya, orang yang ia kenal atau tidak. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai tujuan akan kemana ia sekarang. Kini ia tidak lagi mempunyai kekuatan untuk membalas serangan apapun yang ditujukan padanya karena ia telah lelah fisik maupun batin. Hal ini bukan berarti menandakan bahwa ia lemah, namun karena ia sudah tak sanggup berfikir lagi mana yang harus ia dahulukan, keselamatan dirinya atau perasaannya. Perempuan itu telah kalah dari perempuan yang malah sebenarnya beribu-ribu kali lemah daripada dia. Dia telah kalah dari Luna.

Mikan berhenti berjalan setelah ia sampai di salah satu perempatan di kota Ladimir, sehingga membuatnya kembali diperhatikan orang lain. Namun ia berbelok ke arah kiri dan berjalan lurus hingga ia berhenti di sebuah mansion. Mansion yang terlihat tua dari luar. Mansion itu besar dan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sejarah mansion itu telah mengalami tak terhitung perjuangan.

Mansion itu dibangun oleh pemimpin awal keluarga Yukihira, Shiki Yukihira, seorang lelaki yang dulu dikenal dengan berbagai perjuangannya mempertahankan kebenaran. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpaling ke arah kegelapan dan dengan cara itulah ia mendidik semua keturunannya. Semua keluarga Yukihira telah dianggap menjadi dewa pertarungan, tak peduli baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Hal ini dibuktikan oleh setiap pertarungan yang selalu dimenangkan oleh mereka. Sejak umur 4 tahun, keturunan keluarga Yukihira selalu dilatih. Entah itu bela diri, pengendalian senjata tajam, panahan, bahkan senjata api. Latihan yang memiliki tingkat yang paling tinggi adalah pengendalian pedang. Pedang dianggap benda yang fleksibel, dan dapat membunuh siapapun. Dan itulah kehebatan keluarga Yukihira. Kemahiran mereka dalam bertarung membuat mereka dihormati keluarga-keluarga bangsawan. Dan membuat keluarga itu dipercaya sebagai saudara baik keluarga Hyuuga.

Mikan hanya bisa menatap mansion milik keluarganya dengan sedih. Kini mansion itu sudah bukan milik keluarganya lagi. Mansion itu sudah diberikan kepada keluarga Hyuuga. Dan itu semua membuat ibundanya menghilang dan sudah tentu bersama sang ayah. Namun bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatian Mikan untuk sekarang ini.

Mansion yang selalu dibanggakan keluarga Yukihira kini telah resmi menjadi kediaman pribadi sang pemimpin muda keluarga Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga. Dan Mikan dapat melihat bahwa laki-laki itu sedang ada di 'rumahnya' karena sebuah mobil baru saja memasuki gerbang mansion tersebut. Matanya memandang nanar mobil itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah salah atau tidak jika ia membenci semuanya yang berkaitan dengan laki-laki itu. Seorang laki-laki yang membentuk banyak kenangan di masa kecilnya. Kenangan baik, bahkan kenangan buruk, semuanya dapat dipastikan masih tersimpan rapi di dalam memori otak Mikan. Namun, Mikan telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki berparas tampan itu. Tapi… akankah ia bisa? Akankah ia mampu menghilangkan segala ingatan akan orang yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya yang ia percaya?

Mikan menghela nafas berat saat pertanyaan itu terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Ia kini mencoba berjalan kembali, entah kemana. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi disana. Hujan deras yang baru saja turun tidak menghalangi langkahnya. Ia berjalan, terseok-seok, dengan penampilan yang ia sudah tak perdulikan lagi. Melihat raut wajahnya, tidak ada yang dapat menebak apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran perempuan dingin ini. Yang jelas, ia menggenggam sesuatu yang berharga di tangan kanannya. Bukan barang mahal memang, tapi barang yang memiliki sejarah yang amat panjang. Barang yang tidak akan rela ia berikan pada siapapun. Barang yang telah menghancurkan segalanya dan barang yang akan memulai segalanya.

-The Broken Hero-

Gelap. Itulah satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan ruangan itu. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun disana. Kini, hening. Sunyi senyap. Suara-suara bisikan menghilang seketika. Seolah suara-suara itu takut akan ada yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan serius mereka. Kala itu, dapat terlihat dari balik jendela, bulan purnama sudah tak lagi tertutup awan, membuat sedikit ada penerangan. Suara raungan serigala bersahut-sahutan semakin terdengar jelas. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit beberapa orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak takut akan itu.

Si pemimpin menyalakan dua belas lilin di sekitar mereka dan perlahan wajah mereka terlihat satu persatu. Dan mereka bukanlah para cenayang yang kemudian membaca mantra-mantra, tapi mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu inilah yang dirahasiakan karena salah-salah rahasia ini terbongkar, mereka dapat hancur selamanya.

"Gadis kutukan sedang bimbang. Aku yakin dia akan segera memilih perasaannya dibanding keselamatan dunia. Dan dengan ini dia tidak akan lagi dicap sebagai dewa pertarungan," ujar salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Kau terlalu yakin, Kitsu." Youichi kemudian tertawa meremehkan dan berkata kembali. "Gadis kutukan memang belum memutuskan pilihan. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan selamanya lemah. Untuk itu, kita harus membuat rencana lagi untuk mempercepat tujuan utama kita. Dan pertama-tama kita harus dapatkan dia."

Rei, si pemimpin, hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat mendengar adik sepupunya berkata seperti itu. "Youichi, kata-katamu benar, namun kita juga jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Kita tidak akan berbuat banyak sampai kita tahu lebih banyak masa lalunya," komentar laki-laki dengan bola mata berwarna kehijauan itu. (Peace! Author pengen warna mata Rei alias Persona, hijau. Karena… ehm, karena… author gak tau warna matanya Persona ToT #backtostory) Youichi menyetujuinya dengan cara mengangguk saja sampai dia kembali terlonjak tanpa alasan yang tidak diketahui. Mata dari salah satu putra kebanggaan Serio itu berkilat-kilat jahat. Dan dengan raut bengis dia berkata dengan penuh percaya diri,

"Koko, akan membuat rencana kita sempurna."

-The Broken Hero-

Sumire Shouda, atau yang akrab dipanggil Permy (Permy: Author! Kau panggil aku permy sekali lagi kubunuh kau!, Author: #likeIcare), berjalan menyusuri tengah kota Ladimir dengan menyandang tasnya di bahu, layaknya seperti seorang laki-laki. Namun rambutnya yang panjang dan sering dikuncir kuda itulah yang membedakan _gender_nya.

(Memang pada cerita asli, Sumire mempunyai rambut sebahu dan keriting, tapi di cerita ini kubuat beda. POOOF!)

Shouda adalah keluarga biasa di tengah padatnya kehidupan Russia. Biarpun begitu, mereka cukup dikenal di Ladimir sebagai salah satu pendukung pemerintah yang baik, karena paman Sumire adalah salah satu anggota parlemen. Keluarga Sumire sendiri adalah pemilik sebuah hotel yang sangat sering dikunjungi oleh wisatawan, di samping harganya yang tidak mahal, gedung dan pelayanan yang berkualitas adalah salah satu daya tariknya. Gadis itu sendiri, adalah seorang perempuan yang agak kasar. Dia tidak jarang terlibat dalam perkelahian di sekolah. Namun Sumire sebenarnya adalah perempuan yang ceria. Ia juga menyukai hal yang berbau perempuan terkadang. Ia sewaktu-waktu dapat menggosip untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting layaknya perempuan pada umumnya. Tapi sisi laki-laki Sumire tidak akan pernah hilang apalagi keluarga Shouda tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Sumire bersenandung ria sebentar dan kemudian berbelok ke arah sebuah gang kecil, dimana ia biasa memotong jalan untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Jalan itu selalu sepi sebelumnya. Namun hari ini, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Bau anyir yang ia definisikan sebagai bau darah menusuk indera penciumannya dan ia dapat menebak bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi. Sumire berlari ke arah sumber bau sampai langkahnya terhenti segera saat seseorang menghadangnya. Orang tersebut memakai _goggle_ dan jaket hitam dengan pistol yang terarah tepat ke keningnya sehingga ia bergerak mundur. Mata hitamnya mengerjap-ngerjap kaget terlebih saat ia menyadari bahwa tidak hanya orang itu yang ada disana. Tiga orang dengan pakaian sama mengepung seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna brunette. Gadis itu tidak terlihat dalam kondisi yang menguntungkan. Sumire dapat melihat dari pakaiannya yang telah terlumuri oleh darah dan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Gadis dengan bola mata berwarna abu-abu itu sedang menatap ketiga orang yang mengepungnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dan dengan waktu kurang dari satu detik, tiga pasang kunai tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut menyerang gadis itu dengan pedang kecil yang ia genggam.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Sumire spontan. Dan dalam sekejap sebuah benda tajam menggores tangannya dan membuat ia terjatuh. Sumire menyerngit kesakitan. Ia kemudian melihat mata gadis itu berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Sumire tahu, bukan gadis itu yang melukainya, tapi salah satu dari orang-orang jahat itu.

"Sudah kukatakan. Jangan buat aku marah!" Gadis itu meraih sebuah pedang berwarna perak dari kantung yang melekat di celana yang ia pakai dan segera menebas ketiga orang di depannya tanpa basa-basi. Ketiga orang itu tewas seketika dengan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Namun itu malah memunculkan seringai kecil dari bibir gadis itu. Pandangannya kini beralih pada orang yang tadi menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sumire. Dan ia mengisyaratkan orang itu untuk pergi dengan sekali tatapan. Orang itu berlari tanpa berpikir apapun lagi. Sumire menatap kepergian orang itu dengan pandangan kebencian dan ia segera berbalik hanya untuk melihat, tubuh gadis itu telah tergeletak tidak berdaya.

To Be Continued.

Gimana? Gimana? Saran dan kritik yah, jangan lupa. Trims juga buat yang udah baca. I appreciate it :D


	3. Breakside 1

The Broken Hero

Ehm, tes, tes, 1... 2... 3...

Holaaaa, aku kembali. Tapi tidak dengan update.

Karena permintaan kedua brutherku, Auriellie Farleunde, dan Eureka Lysander, aku akan membuat deskripsi lebih lanjut tentang cerita ini.

Characters:

- Mikan Sakura/Yukihira

Mikan Sakura (Sakura berasal dari nama keluarga ibunya, Yuka Sakura) atau Yukihira (nama keluarga sebenarnya, diambil dari nama keluarga ayahnya, Izumi Yukihira) memang bukan seorang gadis biasa. Yukihira, yang menjadi keluarga dengan identitas sebagai dewa pertarungan membuat gadis yang semula ceria itu lama kelamaan menutup hatinya. Mikan sebenarnya sangat baik, namun ia tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain sejak umurnya 5 tahun, dimana kedua orangtuanya menghilang. Rambutnya berwarna brunette. Mengapa warna ini menjadi perhatian orang lain? Brunette adalah warna yang tidak diinginkan penduduk manapun karena warna itu mengingatkan pada keturunan barat yang berusaha menguasai dunia. Dalam silsilah keluarga Yukihira, hanya Yuka (ibu Mikan) dan Mikan sendiri yang memiliki warna rambut ini, mereka berdua memiliki julukan gadis kutukan. Warna mata Mikan adalah hazel. Dalam komik, memang umurnya baru 10 tahun, namun dalam cerita ini ia berumur 15 tahun. Keahliannya adalah bermain pedang, juga senjata apapun.

- Natsume Hyuuga

Natsume adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan ternama di Russia (latar cerita ini) bernama Hyuuga. Pada ulang tahun ketujuhbelas, kepemimpinan keluarga itu ada di tangannya, hingga sekarang (ia berumur 19 tahun). Natsume adalah orang yang dingin, ditambah mata crimsonnya yang dianggap menyeramkan. Namun, akan berbeda bila di samping Mikan. Ia mencintai Mikan sejak umur 11 tahun. Masa lalu mereka akan diungkap pada chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Dulu, ia sering dimanfaatkan oleh pamannya dan pamannya membuat ia membenci Mikan walaupun Natsume sendiri masih ragu-ragu harus percaya terhadap siapa. Natsume sangat jenius, ia juga ahli bermain pedang, namun di dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi (ditunggu saja ceritanya nanti).

- Sumire Shouda

Shouda juga termasuk keluarga bangsawan yang sejak awal menjadi salah satu pendamping keluarga Hyuuga selain keluarga Yukihira. Jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Yukihira, keluarga Shouda lebih setia pada Hyuuga. Sedangkan Sumire sendiri adalah anak yang periang namun ia sangat tomboy. Ia juga menghormati Natsume dan sangat ingin membantunya. Ia diketahui belum memiliki kemampuan di dalam untuk bertarung, namun prestasi belajarnya cukup bagus. Kelihatannya memang kuat, namun sebenarnya ia sangat lemah dan mudah sekali menjadi incaran musuh karena kebaikan hatinya. Warna matanya hijau pucat, dan warna rambutnya hijau tua. Umurnya sama dengan Mikan yaitu 15 tahun.

- Kokoro Yome/Hijiri

Kokoro atau singkatnya Koko, semula adalah teman sekelas Mikan di SMP. Namun ketika ia mulai tersadar akan jati dirinya, ia berkhianat dan hampir membunuh Mikan. Ia termasuk anggota patroli tingkat tinggi sama seperti Mikan, karena itu kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Koko adalah tipe laki-laki playboy, namun jika ia sudah mencintai seorang perempuan, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia juga dimanfaatkan oleh keluarganya, Hijiri. Warna rambutnya pirang dan warna matanya coklat. Umurnya 15 tahun.

- Youichi Hijiri

Karakter Youichi akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Youichi adalah sepupu dari Koko namun mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tapi sifat mereka sama. Youichi adalah ketua OSIS di SMA terkenal Russia. Umurnya juga 15 tahun. Warna matanya adalah biru, dan warna rambutnya abu-abu agak kecoklatan.

- Tsubasa Andou

Tsubasa sudah seperti kakak Mikan. Dalam cerita ini umurnya sama dengan Mikan, yaitu 15 tahun. Tsubasa sangat menyayangi Mikan, dan menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Ia sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu hal buruk pada Mikan saat ia tidak ada di sampingnya. Dulu ketika SMP, di saat kaki Tsubasa terkena racun, Mikan berusaha mencari penawarnya sampai membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Selain itu, di saat kesadaran Tsubasa hilang dan dimanfaatkan oleh musuh, Mikan pula yang menyadarkannya. Bagi Tsubasa, keberadaan Mikan sangatlah berarti. Warna mata dan rambutnya biru agak keunguan.

- Misaki Harada

Misaki juga merupakan sahabat Mikan semasa SMP, dan ia sangat bersedih saat Mikan tidak kembali ke Gakuen Alice. Sejak Mikan pergi, ia dan Tsubasa sering bekerja sama. Merupakan anggota patroli tingkat menengah saat SMP. Umurnya 15 tahun.

- Ruka Nogi/Hyuuga

Ruka adalah sahabat Mikan sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Mereka sempat kehilangan kontak sejak Mikan berumur 7 tahun namun ketika kelas 3 SMP, mereka bertemu lagi. Ruka mencintai Mikan sejak dulu. Ia selalu membantu Mikan. Namun bukannya Mikan tidak menyadari perasaan Ruka, ia hanya tidak ingin bahwa nanti jika Mikan menolaknya, Ruka malah menjauhinya. Ruka adalah sepupu Natsume. Umurnya 16 tahun. Ia adalah laki-laki yang ceria namun semenjak Mikan tidak ada, ia menjadi seorang yang ambisius dan pendendam.

- Hotaru Imai

Hotaru akan muncul pada chapter yang akan datang. Dia tadinya hadir hanya sebagai salah satu murid jenius yang menjadi murid privat keluarga Hyuuga. Namun setelah melihat ada rahasia pada diri Mikan, ia mulai penasaran dan ikut campur dalam urusannya. Umurnya 15 tahun.

- Luna Koizumi

Luna adalah tunangan pengganti Mikan untuk Natsume. Di cerita ini, Luna memang begitu menyebalkan. Namun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia selama ini memang tidak menyukai Mikan dan dendam kepadanya. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha keras agar Natsume tidak kembali pada Mikan. Umurnya sama dengan Natsume, 19 tahun. Warna matanya biru, dan warna rambutnya merah muda/pink.

- Yura Otonashi, Wakako Usami, Mochiage adalah teman-teman Mikan yang berkhianat. Namun ketiganya memiliki alasan masing-masing. (Masih menjadi rahasia author)

- Anna Umenomiya dan Nonoko Ogasawara

Di umur mereka yang sama dengan Mikan, mereka juga mahir menguasai senjata, namun tidak semahir Mikan. Mereka adalah teman yang selalu membantu Mikan. Namun kini, mereka berpisah karena suatu tugas dan keinginan, dan kabar Mikan menghilang terdengar oleh mereka. Karena itulah keduanya memutuskan untuk mencari Mikan. Anna, warna rambutnya pink dengan warna mata biru. Sedangkan Nonoko, warna rambut dan warna matanya biru tua.

- Narumi Anjo/Hyuuga

Narumi adalah sepupu Hyuuga yang merupakan guru sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala di bidang keamanan. Ketika Mikan SMP, Narumi cukup dekat dengannya. Ia juga sangat ingin membantu Mikan namun tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti tentang Mikan. Umurnya 22 tahun.

- Akira Tonouchi

Akira adalah ketua OSIS SMA Gakuen Alice. Umrnya 17 tahun. Dia juga membantu menolong Mikan.

Yup, sekian...

Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti tolong tanyakan lagi.

Chapter selanjutnya, mungkin bisa lanjutan cerita ini atau membahas masalah Gakuen Alice dan organisasi-organisasi lainnya.

Keep reading and review! :*

Reply for Auriellie Farleunde:

Terima kasih bru, tinggal tunggu kutukan dari saya sebentar lagi. Sepertinya boneka voodoo anda sudah jadi nih, kekeke #ketawaalahiruma

Trus bru, males ngeditnya, hehehe, sabar aja ya sama saya. Lagi stres berat nih, hiks

Reply for Eureka Lysander:

Kamsa, bru. Buat sarannya, of course. Tapi... bisa gak sih gak pake kata-kata 'pahlawan patah' ? -_-"

TBC (?)


	4. Chapter 3

The Broken Hero

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: Alice Academy selamanya milik Higuchi Tachibana!

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Pairing: Mikan-Natsume of course! But Sumire-Kokoro, Ruka-Hotaru, Tsubasa-Misaki is also there.

Warning: OOC, Typo, dan lain-lain

Selamat datang reader tercinta! #plak Ini chapter ketiga lho! Baru ketiga! #dilempar ke laut sama reader

Maksudnya, udah males ngelanjutin nulis gitu, duh. Yah, mana lagi pengen bikin fanfic baru. Semoga bisa tetep update dan readernya tambah banyak (#april's wish) Kemudian jangan lupa review ya! Please no flame, saran sangat boleh. Keep reading! :D

Sumire memandangi gadis bermata abu-abu itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Gadis itu masih tergeletak di tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan pingsan dan tentunya sudah diobati. Sumire hanya heran, mengapa gadis itu dapat ada disana dan dikepung oleh orang-orang itu? Mungkinkah dia telah melakukan suatu hal yang jahat sehingga ia diincar? Namun Sumire berpikir ulang. Seharusnya kalau ia jahat, gadis itu akan ikut membunuhnya pula, namun kenyataannya tidak.

Kalau Sumire menatap baik-baik wajahnya, ia seperti gadis yang tidak punya dosa sedikit pun. Wajahnya terlihat _innocent_. Saat ia tidur, kedamaian terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Nafasnya pun mengalir teratur dengan pelannya, menandakan ia telah kembali dalam keadaan normal. Tapi hal yang menarik perhatian Sumire adalah rambutnya yang berwarna brunette. Sumire ingat, ibunya selalu memberitahunya untuk menjauhi orang-orang dengan warna rambut itu. Katanya, warna rambut brunette adalah hal yang tersial dalam hidupmu jika kau memilikinya. Warna itu adalah warna yang menunjukkan kegelapan, kehancuran. Semula, Sumire kecil tidak mengerti apa maksud ibunya. Namun, semakin ia bertambah dewasa, Sumire akhirnya tahu bahwa orang-orang berambut brunette adalah orang yang terkutuk karena mereka memiliki kelebihan yang tidak wajar dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Atau orang itu nantinya akan membawa perubahan besar pada dunia.

Dan salah satu dari orang-orang itu kini ada di hadapan dirinya.

Sumire hanya menatap gadis itu kebingungan. Ia pernah mendengar, entah dari siapa, bahwa keturunan orang-orang berambut brunette telah musnah sejak tahun 2000. Ia tidak mengerti apakah rumor itu memang benar, ataukah gadis ini yang benar-benar ada? Sumire menyerngitkan keningnya. Ia tahu sejak dulu ada yang tidak beres dengan kehidupannya. Dunianya. Banyak hal yang masih menjadi misteri baginya dan rasa ingin tahunya tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja. Ia ingin tahu, mengapa gadis dengan paras yang jauh dari kata jelek itu, dapat menguasai berbagai senjata dengan mahirnya. Ia juga ingin tahu, mengapa gadis itu memiliki aura yang asing di antara orang-orang yang pernah ia dekati. Dan ia ingin tahu siapa gadis ini sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pantulan cahaya mengenai bola matanya dan membuatnya refleks menyipit. Ia baru sadar kalau hari telah sore dan matahari tepat menghadap ke arah kamarnya. Sumire kemudian mencari-cari benda yang memantulkan cahaya tersebut. Benda itu ternyata ada pada tangan kanan gadis itu. Sebuah kalung dengan mata kalung yang mengingatkannya pada sebuah lambang keluarga bangsawan. Bentuknya sangat familiar baginya. Matanya terbelalak saat sebuah kata menghampiri pikirannya. Hyuuga. Ia ingat akan keluarga itu. Siapa pula yang tidak mengetahui keluarga bangsawan yang menguasai keluruhan Russia itu? Keluarga itu pun telah memberikan banyak bantuan kepada keluarga_ Shouda_. Ia ingat betul akan lambang keluarga bangsawan yang sama persis dengan mata kalung gadis itu. _Jangan-jangan gadis ini adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga?_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan pikirannya barusan. Ia tahu bahwa keturunan terakhir keluarga _Hyuuga_ hanya terdiri dari satu perempuan, dan dia bukanlah orang itu. Mungkin… ia harus memberikan benda itu pada keluarga _Hyuuga_. Ya, ia harus memberikannya, karena mungkin saja benda itu adalah benda terpenting yang dimiliki _Hyuuga_. Namun ketika ia beranjak, sebuah tangan mencengkeram tangannya dengan erat.

"Kalau kau berani menyerahkan barang itu, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu."

Sumire menghentikan langkahnya seketika di samping itu ia juga merasakan ancaman gadis itu saja sudah dapat membuatnya mati rasa. Ia mencoba memberanikan untuk menatap mata gadis itu. Yang tidak lagi berwarna abu-abu, namun hazel.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa warna mata gadis itu bisa berubah, tapi yang ia tahu, ia kini merasa takut. Hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sejak dulu. Kemudian, suara tawa gadis itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Sumire mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan sampai akhirnya gadis itu berkata,

"Keluarga Shouda. Kaki tangan keluarga Hyuuga, dan keluarga yang tidak pernah padam apinya. Benar kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan kemudian melepas cengkraman tangannya perlahan. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Sumire sedikit pun beranjak. Ia terdiam di tempatnya dengan menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa keluarga Shouda memiliki julukan seperti itu sebelumnya. Julukan yang sudah ada sejak keluarganya lahir karena kekuatan mereka yang terus berkembang dan berada dalam kondisi stagnan dan terkoordinir.

"Dan poin yang paling utama adalah musuh utama keluarga Yukihira," ujar gadis itu lagi dengan pandangan serius. Sumire menyerngitkan alisnya, merasa tidak familiar dengan nama keluarga itu. Tapi ia merasa keluarga itu adalah keluarga yang memiliki sejarah di mata dunia. Namun kemudian ia merasa bahwa kalung dalam genggamannya telah hilang, dan matanya membelalak seketika saat menyadari itu.

"K..Kau... Bagaimana bisa?" Sumire bertanya dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Mikan Yukihira. Keturunan terakhir dari dewa pertarungan."

-The Broken Hero-

Ruka menekan tombol _call _saat _handphone_nya menunjukkan nomor Mikan. Dan hasilnya adalah dering sibuk memenuhi telinganya. Ia tahu sejak awal percuma saja ia menelepon Mikan, tapi ia hanya ingin tahu kondisi sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang ia sayangi seumur hidupnya. Ia sangat khawatir pada Mikan. Ia tidak ingin Mikan kembali dengan kekalahan ataupun hanya jasadnya saja. Dan ia tidak ingin Mikan bertemu dengan Natsume. Musuh terbesarnya.

Ruka Nogi―atau dengan nama asli Ruka Hyuuga, adalah salah satu keturunan terakhir Hyuuga yang kini berusaha untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Ia adalah anggota pertama keluarga Hyuuga yang bertemu dengan Mikan, dan dalam seketika mereka dapat bersahabat. Sejak itu, mereka berdua mempunyai janji yang tidak akan pernah Ruka lupakan. Janji untuk selalu bersama. Sebuah janji yang Ruka berani untuk ia utamakan.

Ruka adalah orang yang tidak pernah main-main dengan segala janji yang pernah ia buat. Ia selalu menepati janjinya, seberapa besar pun resikonya. Dan hal inilah yang menyebabkan ia membenci Natsume. Ruka tahu bahwa Natsume pernah berjanji pada Mikan untuk melindungi dan mencintainya selamanya, tapi hanya dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman sedikit saja ia dengan mudah melupakan apa yang pernah ia ucapkan. Dan kekecewaan Mikan terhadap Natsume membuat Ruka merasa kesal. Semula ia berpikir untuk mengikhlaskan sahabatnya untuk Natsume, sepupunya sendiri. Namun kini, ia bersedia mempertaruhkan apapun agar Natsume tidak dapat mendekati Mikan. Ruka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, sehingga ia sangat menginginkan segala yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya. Namun, ia menganggap itu semua adalah hal yang harus dilakukan. Kewajibannya.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan pernah berterus terang pada Mikan?" tanya Tsubasa dengan raut wajah yang mencurigakan. Ruka dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. Namun ia jujur saja tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tsubasa sehingga ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti. (Author: Ruka begoooo! , Ruka: Apa kau bilang, author kurang ajar! ) Tsubasa menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat setiap kejadian dimana Ruka selalu mengkhawatirkan Mikan.

"Hei, jangan menunjukkan tampang gilamu disini, Tsubasa," ujar Ruka dingin dan dengan santai Tsubasa hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Ruka hampir saja ingin menarik lidah itu dan memotongnya, namun tiba-tiba bayangan-bayangan akan Mikan teringat kembali di benaknya. Setiap saat gadis itu selalu memberinya semangat. Selalu memberinya pertolongan. Setiap senyuman yang ia berikan tidak pernah tak berhasil membuatnya luluh. Ia seperti matahari. Bagi Ruka, ia adalah dewa pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Ruka ingat, Mikan tidak pernah pilih kasih terhadap korbannya. Sekali korbannya melakukan kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan, ia akan segera mencabut nyawanya. Ia sebenarnya juga adalah orang yang sensitif. Hanya saja, segala sikapnya menutupi apa yang sesungguhnya ada pada dirinya. Dan Ruka sangat merindukan itu semua. Ia ingin agar Mikan kembali. Dan ia ingin Mikan tahu, segalanya yang ia rasakan.

Tapi Ruka tahu, tidak semudah itu ia akan berbicara pada Mikan nantinya. Salah-salah ia menyampaikan maksudnya, persahabatan mereka akan hancur. Dan ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Bagi Ruka sekarang ini, persahabatan mereka adalah satu-satunya hubungan yang sudah dapat membuat dirinya bahagia. Setiap Ruka ada di sampingnya, ia selalu dapat membuat Mikan tersenyum dan ia sangat mensyukuri itu.

"Kau tahu Ruka-pyon," ujar Tsubasa, "Mikan lebih senang jika kita berterus terang. Masalah apapun itu. Namun apapun jawabannya, kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Jadi aku tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin menyakiti perasaanmu, sahabat terbaiknya. Apapun keputusannya, itu adalah jawaban yang terbaik untukmu."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara Tsubasa. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, Ruka. Aku tahu, kau mempunyai perasaan yang tidak dapat ditunda untuk sahabatmu itu. Perasaan yang selalu meluap-luap saat ia berada di dekatmu. Perasaan yang tidak rela melepas akan kehilangannya. Perasaan yang menjadi kodrat dari setiap manusia. Perasaan yang kita sebut dengan nama cinta."

-The Broken Hero-

"Janji untuk tutup mulut?" tanya Mikan dengan nada suara yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Yeah, aku janji atas nama Shouda." Sumire menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Mikan menatap Sumire sekilas, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Ia merasa bebas. Berjalan bersama Sumire, ternyata tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Hal yang dulu selalu terjadi setiap kali ia berjalan sendirian. Kini ia bagai telah lepas dari penjara yang selama ini mengurungnya.

"Aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi anak normal," ujar Mikan, menarik seketika perhatian Sumire. Sumire memainkan jemarinya, gugup. Perkataan Mikan mengingatkannya pada cerita masa lalu Mikan yang penuh dengan peperangan. Dimana Sumire kecil bahkan tidak pernah mengenal apa itu kesakitan, kepedihan, dan perjuangan. Sumire mengerti bahwa apa yang dialami Mikan bukanlah hal biasa dan patut untuk diremehkan. Bukan hal yang tidak pantas untuk disepelekan. Dalam acara jalan-jalan sore mereka, Sumire langsung merasa bahwa ada banyak kebaikan yang tersembunyi di balik sikap dingin Mikan dan ia ingin memahami itu.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa keluarga kita adalah musuh?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Sumire. Sumire menatap mata hazelnya, kemudian mengangkat bahunya dan berkata,

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu. Tapi kalau itu dapat membuatmu lebih baik, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku selalu bersedia mendengarkanmu."

"Terkadang masa lalu membawa dampak yang besar bagi masa kini, maupun masa depan. Masa lalu memang bisa dihapus dari memori otak manusia, namun ia tidak bisa hancur dan terlupakan begitu saja. Kau tahu, keluarga _Shouda_ adalah keluarga baru disini. Aku mengenal keluarga itu sejak aku kecil. Jika dibandingkan dengan kedekatannya pada keluarga _Hyuuga_, keluarga _Yukihira_ tentu menempati peringkat atas namun jika berbicara masalah kesetiaan, keluargamulah yang paling mengambil andil. Keluargamu selalu hadir dan menempati barisan terdepan bila ada satu masalah saja yang mengancam keluarga _Hyuuga_. Di mataku, keluarga kalian adalah keluarga yang hebat. Aku tahu, keluarga _Yukihira,_ memiliki julukan sebagai dewa-dewa pertarungan. Tapi itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku, karena kau tahu Sumire, kami tidak punya kebebasan. Hidup kami selalu dihabiskan di ruangan tertutup, berlatih dan berlatih. Peperangan adalah hidup kami. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak dulu sehingga aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani akan itu. Tapi saat aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya mempercayai seseorang, aku merasa bahwa aku mulai rapuh. Saat orang itu meninggalkanku, aku bisa saja bagaikan anjing kecil yang terbuang di jalanan. Aku merasa segalanya dalam diriku menjadi beku. Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi pandangan mataku, setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirku, segalanya mengalir dengan singkat tanpa penuh perasaan. Kepercayaan itu adalah tantangan besar yang paling aku takuti. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada keluarga _Yukihira_. Kepercayaan kami pada keluarga Shouda terlalu besar sehingga mereka memanfaatkannya. Dan itu semua tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Keluarga kita adalah musuh apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu musuh, Mi-chan," ujar Sumire lembut. "Dan aku dengan senang hati mempertemukanmu dengan tuan muda Natsume."

"Untuk apa? Kami sudah tidak pernah berinteraksi selama bertahun-tahun. Dia juga pasti telah melupakanku dan keluargaku. Dan Luna adalah pendamping hidupnya yang paling tepat. Perempuan itu pasti akan membahagiakannya." Sumire menatap Mikan dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Mikan adalah kebohongan. Jika ia menjadi Mikan, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang yang ia cintai, seberat apapun tantangannya. Dan pandangan Mikan saat berbicara, dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu.

"Kau masih mencintai tuan muda Natsume, Mi-chan," ujar Sumire tanpa sadar. Namun Mikan sendiri tidak marah. Ia hanya menatap Sumire dengan tatapan penuh pengertian, yang Sumire sendiri tidak paham maksudnya. Dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan Mikan untuk berkomentar, Sumire berkata lagi, "kalung dengan mata lambang keluarga Hyuuga itulah buktinya. Kalung itu hanya diberikan oleh pemimpin Hyuuga kepada orang yang benar-benar dipilihnya. Bagi keluarga Hyuuga, jika aku tidak salah, kalung itu adalah benda mereka yang paling berharga. Dan aku yakin kau menyimpannya bukan karena kau takut akan keluarga Hyuuga, mengingat kau berani pada siapapun. Tapi karena kau memang ingin menyimpannya. Menyimpan pemberian terakhir dari tuan muda Natsume."

"Sumire, sekalipun aku masih mencintainya, apakah dia masih mengingat ini? Apakah dia masih mengingat setiap janji yang dia ucapkan?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC.

Oke. Akhirnya selesai chapter 3.

Lebih dikit ya? Sengaja sih, soalnya biar pas buat lanjutan ceritanya nanti.

Review! Review! Review!

Arigatou des.


	5. Chapter 4

The Broken Hero

Disclaimer: Kakakku, Higuchi Tachibana membolehkan aku untuk memilikinya :D

Pairing: Natsume H. dan Mikan S.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Adventure

Annyeonghaseyo. Konnichiwa. Aku datang lagi, nih dengan chapter ke-2. Semoga gak typo deh. Dan pemberitahuan, pemberitahuan, tidak hanya ada Natsume-Mikan tapi Ruka-Hotaru dan Koko-Sumire kok. Pokoknya baca dan review! No flame! Arigatou. Kamsahamnida. :)

Non-Alice.

Mikan Natsume forever.

Oke guys, selamat membaca :D

Chapter 4

"Perkembangan proyek pembangunan gedung pemerintahan berbasis teknologi tinggi dan keamanan sudah masuk ke tingkat akhir. Kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Kemudian proyek masih ada proyek baru yang harus dikerjakan. Proyek pertama, berhubungan dengan keluarga dekat kita,_Shouda_, dan ini berhubungan dengan pembangunan hotel kedua mereka di Swedia. Proyek kedua adalah pembangunan menara keamanan di setiap titik-titik rawan kejahatan. Baru-baru ini kepolisian mengabarkan bahwa setiap hari ada saja penduduk gelap yang menyusup ke daerah ini melalui hutan hujan tropis Caseitté sebelah utara."

Natsume hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar ocehan pamannya namun tetap berusaha untuk mencerna dan kemudian mencatat ide-idenya di buku jurnalnya. Kemajuan teknologi seharusnya membuat laki-laki itu tidak membutuhkan jurnal lagi, namun baginya jurnal adalah hal yang dapat menyimpan segalanya. Kecuali perasaannya, mungkin.

"Dan proyek terakhir berhubungan denganmu, Natsume," ujar pamannya lagi. Natsume meletakkan bolpoinnya dan menatap pamannya.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Melihat kesuksesanmu mendapat nilai sempurna pada ujian akhir di perguruan tinggi, Mechta Senior High School mengajukan izin untuk mendapat kehormatan menjadikanmu sebagai senior bagi anak-anak baru di sana. Mengingat Mechta Senior High School adalah sekolah yang popular dan sebagai markas keluarga bangsawan, aku berpikir ini akan menjadi peluang yang bagus untuk mendapatkan banyak dukungan."

"Maksud paman, aku akan bersekolah lagi? Disana?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tenanglah putraku, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpamu disana. Aku jamin itu. Salah satu putri dari keluarga Shouda adalah salah satu juniormu nanti, dan dia akan berusaha untuk membantumu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sumire."

Natsume menerawang. Ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya masa-masa SMA. Ia yang sejak kecil tidak menerima pembelajaran sekolah, tentu sangat penasaran akan masa-masa itu. Ia bisa lepas dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin Hyuuga. Ia dapat menjalani hidupnya tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Dan hal terakhir yang paling ia harapkan adalah, ia dapat bebas dari Luna. Baginya itu sudah cukup untuk mencapai kriteria hidup yang damai.

"Dia akan datang kesini dalam beberapa menit lagi, atau detik mungkin." Natsume hanya menatap pamannya pasrah. Ia tidak mengerti apa saja yang ada dalam otak pamannya itu. Oke, dia mengakui bahwa pamannya itu memang jenius. Namun semua ide pamannya, tidak akan pernah lepas dari keterlibatan dirinya. Dan rasa kesetiaannya pada keluarganya, membuat ia rela melakukan apapun untuk kemajuan keluarganya.

Ketukan pintu tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan pribadi pamannya itu. Seorang gadis bertubuh sedang memasuki ruangan itu. Rambut hijau tuanya yang panjang dan ikal, dibiarkan terurai. Ia memakai _dress semi-formal_ dengan warna hijau muda sepanjang lutut. Ia juga memakai sepatu boots. Natsume yang tadinya menganggap bahwa gadis ini terlihat sangat manis, menyela pikirannya saat melihat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan matanya menatap lekat-lekat dirinya. Ia hampir-hampir merasa bahwa gadis itu seperti mencari-cari dosa yang tidak ada. Dan kemudian matanya beralih kepada pamannya, yang sepertinya sejak tadi mengharapkan kehadiran gadis itu. Sang gadis kemudian menunduk kepada keduanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sumire Shouda," ujarnya sopan.

"Terima kasih, Sumire, kau telah bersedia memenuhi panggilan kami. Kupersilahkan dirimu untuk berbicara langsung dengan Natsume. Kalian bisa membicarakannya lebih lanjut masalah proyek kami di ruang tamu. Mohon bantuannya."

"Terima kasih kembali, tuan. Aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku," balas Sumire dengan sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Natsume kemudian mengajak Sumire menuju ruang tamu dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Setelah bermenit-menit mereka ada dalam keheningan, akhirnya Natsume berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara secara non-formal. Dari hal-hal keluarga hingga berakhir kepada masalah pribadi. Sumire pun tidak terlihat keberatan saat ia seperti mendadak diinterogasi oleh Natsume. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa laki-laki dengan mata crimson itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga yang biasanya. Pandangan matanya kelihatan berkilau dan senyum _charming_nya selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sumire saja sampai takut bahwa ia akan menjadi korban dari pesona yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh Natsume tanpa sadar. Dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menolong sahabat barunya, Mikan. Ia sangat mengincar hal ini sejak tadi.

"Tuan muda Natsume, bolehkah aku memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanya Sumire, tetap berusaha untuk sopan. Natsume semula menyerngitkan dahinya namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Mikan ada di Russia," ujar Sumire.

Dan kurang dari sedetik, Sumire dapat melihat perubahan air muka Natsume. Wajahnya memucat dan mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak satupun kata yang terucapkan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan secara tak sadar, bola matanya telah berubah warna. Dari warna crimson menjadi warna coklat tua. Sumire semula kaget. Namun saat mengingat cerita Mikan tentang manusia-manusia yang telah sempat ternodai oleh organisasi bernama Death Hawks, ia berusaha memahami itu. Ia berusaha terbiasa akan perubahan-perubahan ajaib yang mungkin akan lebih sering ditemuinya sekarang.

"Kalau kau berani berbohong padaku, kau bisa kuadukan ke pengadilan," ancam Natsume dengan mata terpejam. Ia tahu warna bola matanya telah berubah dan kini berusaha untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula.

"Dia ada di rumahku sekarang. Aku bersumpah atas nama Shouda."

"Kau… kau yakin benar itu Mikan? Kau yakin matamu tidak melakukan suatu trik yang menganggap bahwa itu Mikan? Kau yakin akan semua itu? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Jika Mikan yang kau maksud adalah Mikan Yukihira maka jawabannya ya."

Natsume membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya dan terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Hatinya terasa tertusuk saat mendengar itu. Ia sangat merindukan Mikan. Ia bekerja keras selama ini dengan tujuan untuk bertemu dengan Mikan, bukan untuk hal yang lain. Ia berani bersumpah atas nama Hyuuga, bahwa untuk seumur hidupnya ia hanya akan mencintai gadis itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa mencampakkan keluarganya begitu saja. Tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin keluarga besar itu tidaklah mudah. Apalagi ia tahu banyak anggota keluarganya yang membenci Mikan. Mereka menganggap bahwa gadis itu adalah pembawa kesialan. Dan jika ia bersikeras untuk kembali pada Mikan, konflik internal di antara keluarganya pasti akan terjadi. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, jika mereka tahu bahwa Mikan ada di Russia, mereka akan mencari cara untuk mengusirnya atau bahkan membunuhnya.

Dan Natsume tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia ada disini."

"Tuan muda Natsume, Mikan sama sekali tidak memintaku untuk memberitahumu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menolong kalian berdua. Aku mengerti kesulitan dan tantanganmu, jadi berilah aku kesempatan untuk membantumu. Dia memiliki banyak alasan yang mengantarnya ke tempat ini."

"Sumire, semua ini sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Semuanya sudah tidak dapat dirubah, dan lagipula menurutku ini sudah yang terbaik. Jadi, bawa dia pergi dari kota ini dan sembunyikan ia di tempat yang aman. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Aku sudah memiliki Luna dan tolong katakan padanya, jangan pernah kembali kesini. Jangan pernah biarkan ia menemuiku. Dia telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Dia telah… membunuhku."

Sumire yang hendak membantah, tiba-tiba mengatupkan mulutnya saat melihat seorang gadis di depan mereka. Sumire spontan menundukkan kepalanya penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan di samping itu ia juga merasa ketakutan mengingat kedudukan wanita itu. Dan sikap Sumire membuat Natsume penasaran akan apa yang ia lihat. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat tunangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Luna.

…

"Senang sekali mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, Natsume!" seru Luna seraya menarik laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat, dan hampir membuat Natsume kesulitan bernafas. Namun Luna tidak terlihat peduli. Ia menatap Sumire dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sumire yang menatap balik hanya bisa bersabar dalam hati menghadapi tingkah laku putri _snobbish_ itu. Sedangkan Natsume hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, masih dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang gadis yang ia cintai telah kembali. Namun ia lebih yakin bahwa Mikan telah benar-benar membencinya dan pasti tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya pula. Itu adalah pertanda bagus sebenarnya, namun itu semua tidak bagus untuk perasaan dan pikirannya. Ia sudah memprediksikan hal-hal seperti itu. Sejak Mikan tidak ada di sampingnya, ia selalu memimpikan gadis itu. Setiap malam. Dan terus berlangsung hingga sekarang. Entah mimpi baik ataupun buruk, Natsume tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Tapi mimpi-mimpi itu selalu merasa membuatnya dekat dengan Mikan. Dan tentu saja, membuat rasa cinta padanya semakin kuat.

"Cih, kuat sekali gadis kutukan itu. Padahal para suruhanku sudah berusaha mencegahnya agar tidak kemari, tapi tetap saja ia hidup. Seharusnya ia mati saja. Iya kan, Natsume?" ujar Luna dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dan raut wajah Sumire kini berubah, seakan penuh dendam.

"Jadi, kau yang telah membuatnya sekarat? Setelah membuatnya terluka sana-sini, kau masih ingin membunuhnya? Perempuan macam apa kau ini?" seru Sumire. Ia hampir saja menampar wajah palsu Luna dengan tangannya tapi ia juga perlu menjaga nama Shouda yang kini masih disandangnya.

"Tunggu… apa maksudmu, Sumire?" tanya Natsume dengan raut kebingungan. Ia tahu Mikan adalah seorang petarung, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Luna? Dan lagipula Russia adalah wilayah teraman di dunia, dan mengecam peperangan sehingga tidak mungkin ada kekerasan dan pembunuhan di wilayah negara itu.

Sumire menoleh ke arah Natsume dengan pandangan penuh amarah dan berkata, "kalau aku tidak segera menyelematkannya saat itu, ia pasti akan mati."

Natsume melirik ke arah Luna yang sejak tadi hanya membetulkan penampilannya. Ia tidak akan ragu kalau Luna memiliki dendam pribadi pada Mikan. Sebelum Mikan pergi, dia adalah anak yang disayangi banyak orang terutama dari keluarga bangsawan. Sehingga hal yang wajar, jika ia berniat untuk membunuhnya. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak menyangka bahwa Luna sampai bertindak sejauh itu.

"Benarkah itu, Luna?" tanya Natsume dingin. Luna mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian berkata,

"Dia sudah dipenuhi kebahagiaan dulu, apakah salah kalau sesekali memberikannya cobaan sedikit? Lagipula dia butuh banyak berlatih. Jangan berarti bahwa keluarganya adalah dewa pertarungan, dia bisa seenaknya menyandang nama itu dengan bangga hingga ia tiada. Aku yakin, jika ada keluarga Yukihira yang masih hidup, mereka tidak akan rela nama besar keluarga mereka disandang oleh perempuan terkutuk seperti dia dan ibunya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih yang benar pada keluargamu. Jadi, membunuh dia kurasa adalah jalan yang tepat."

"Hentikan itu, atau keluargamu akan aku permalukan untuk selamanya," balas Natsume sengit dan menatap Luna tajam.

"Oh. Natsume, kau sedang mengancamku atau ini hanya perasaanku saja? Lain kali lihat posisimu dulu jika kau ingin bicara, sayang. Keluarga kita menjalin hubungan yang erat sejak dulu, sehingga kita berakhir ditunangkan. Dan setahuku, jika kau tidak menuruti apa yang dikatakan sebagian besar keluargamu, kau tidak akan lagi diakui oleh mereka. Dan secara perlahan, mereka juga akan menghancurkanmu. Menganggap bahwa kau tidak pernah ada. Apakah kau bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu? Apakah kau sudah siap untuk berdiri dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, Natsume? Apa kau yakin, perempuan terkutuk itu masih mau kembali padamu setelah bertahun-tahun kau menyakiti hatinya? Apa kau bisa membahagiakannya kelak? Apa kau bisa, Natsume?"

"Dengar Luna," ujar Natsume menatap mata gadis itu dalam dan berusaha mempengaruhi pikiran gadis yang kelihatan sangat terobsesi akan dirinya itu. "Keluarga Hyuuga menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Koizumi bukan tanpa tujuan. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk menghormati keluargamu tanpa beban. Tapi melihat sikapmu, yang seenaknya mengatur kehidupanku, melarang ini-itu, menarik perhatian dari seluruh anggota keluargaku, apakah itu semua belum cukup bagimu?"

"Natsume, aku hanya berusaha memperingatimu. Apakah gadis itu adalah hal yang paling penting dibandingkan keluargamu? Apakah gadis itu akan menolongmu di saat kau dihancurkan oleh keluargamu sendiri? Kau tahu? Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa artinya kasih sayang keluarga karena kedua orangtuanya tidak bertanggungjawab padanya. Jadi, mana mungkin dia akan mengerti dirimu yang selalu ingin melindungi keluargamu. Sedangkan aku, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana sulitnya membangun sebuah ikatan di antara keluarga. Aku sangat memahami betapa sulitnya perjuangan dirimu, Natsume. Apa kau belum sadar juga bahwa aku ingin membantumu?"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya tentang keluarga Yukihira! Sekali mereka keluarga terhormat, selamanya mereka akan menempati posisi itu. Kau jangan merendahkan martabat anggota-anggota keluarga Yukihira. Mereka adalah faktor utama keluarga Hyuuga dapat bertahan hingga sekarang. Dan tolong, jangan seenaknya berkata sesuatu yang buruk tentang Mikan. Dia bahkan lebih mengerti diriku dibandingkan kau, Natsume."

"Apa kau lupa Natsume? Ibunya telah membunuh ibumu. Apa kau melupakan semua itu?"

Natsume menatap Luna kesal. Ia merasa marah karena ia tidak dapat menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh Luna kali ini. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Ia tidak akan rela ada orang lain yang menyakiti ibunya. Dan akibat itulah, ia sulit sekali untuk melepas kepergiannya. Biarpun ia telah berusaha, rasa dendam terhadap pembunuh ibunya masih ada. Walaupun itu adalah akibat ketidaksengajaan. Walaupun ia adalah ibu dari orang yang dicintainya, Mikan.

_Natsume meraih tubuh ibunya yang dibaluti darah. Air matanya telah habis karena ia tak henti menangis. Ambulan yang seharusnya datang untuk membawa ibunya, tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadiran. Ia membawa ibunya dengan susah payah ke klinik terdekat. Namun saat itu, tidak ada yang mampu menghentikan pendarahan ibunya. Ia berusaha keras untuk berpikir positif dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ibunya akan selamat, namun ia tidak bisa._

"_Natsume…" bisik ibunya pelan, terengah-engah._

"_Ibunda, tolong jangan bicara apapun dulu. Pendarahan ibunda belum dapat diatasi."_

"_Dengar, anakku. Keluarga Yukihira sedang dalam bahaya. Kau harus melindunginya. Dewa pertarungan telah hadir kembali, sayang. Dia cantik, tapi dia sangat rapuh. Kau harus menolongnya. Hanya dirimu yang dapat membantunya."_

"_Persetan dengan keluarga Yukihira! Ia telah mengkhianati kita, ibunda. Kita tidak bisa percaya lagi terhadap mereka. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menghancurkan mereka satu persatu."_

"_Jangan, Natsume. Kau harus mengerti mengapa Yuka tiba-tiba berusaha membunuhku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, anakku. Aku hanya meminta satu permohonan darimu dan aku berharap kau dapat memenuhinya, sayang. Ibunda mohon."_

"_Katakan saja, ibunda."_

"_Tolong bahagiakan putri Yuka. Berikan dia cahayanya."_

Natsume tanpa sadar malah tersenyum mengingat percakapannya yang terakhir dengan ibunya itu. Setelah ibunya meninggal di tangannya sendiri, ia hampir melupakan setiap pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya itu. Namun, ia kembali sadar dan berusaha mencari penyebab mengapa ibunda Mikan―Yuka, tiba-tiba membunuh ibunya. Setelah mencari bertahun-tahun, ia akhirnya mengerti bahwa ibunda Mikan hanya melakukan perlawanan terhadap keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga Hyuuga yang dulu gila kekuasaan, ingin mendapatkan kekuatan dari gadis kutukan dengan cara menjadikan ia pemimpinnya. Namun karena gadis kutukan yang tak lain adalah ibunda Mikan itu menolak, keluarga Hyuuga memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan paksa. Mereka mengincar gadis kutukan terakhir, anak tunggal dari Yuka. Mereka ingin mengambil gadis itu dari tangan keluarganya sendiri, sehingga mau tidak mau Yukihira melakukan perlawanan demi melindungi keturunan dari dewa petarung milik mereka. Dan Natsume berusaha untuk mengerti akan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya Natsume? Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin kau lebih memihak ke arah Yukihira," ujar Luna angkuh. Natsume tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia menghadapi keluarga Koizumi dengan emosi atau mereka akan dengan cepat memutar balik apa pun yang kita katakan. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Sumire yang kelihatan terbawa arus kekesalan yang diakibatkan oleh Luna. Ia jujur saja kasihan pada gadis yang sejak tadi mendengar perdebatan antara dia dengan si putri _snobbish_. Ia kemudian berkata dengan raut yang khas sebagai seorang pemimpin, angkuh dan tidak kenal ampun,

"Aku, Natsume Hyuuga, tunangan dari Mikan Yukihira, tidak akan main-main jika kau berani menyentuh gadis itu lagi dengan tangan-tangan kotor keluarga Koizumi, bahkan keluargaku sendiri."

TBC.

Yahaaaaa! Selesailah chapter 4. Ck, kepanjangan gak? Atau malah kependekan?

Mohon reviewnya ^_^


End file.
